The Reward
by twin1
Summary: Jack and Sam are rewarded for everything they have done for the Earth. Oneshot.


A/N: The spellings are British. The story is set in the later seasons, but I don't know exactly where. It is before the doctor gets killed though.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate SG-1.

The Reward

Jack looked at the locker room door. Pink sign. Good, she was probably here then. He opened the door, a group of women turning to look at him.

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here!" They quickly grabbed towels to cover themselves up with.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm not here to see you, I won't look." Jack carried on looking around the room.

"I know he's not here to see us." One woman whispered to another. "He's here to see the one woman he's not allowed to fall in love with." The other one nodded.

"I know, lucky her."

Jack walked towards the showers, finding the object of his search nowhere in the room. He entered the shower area, much to the annoyance of the women currently showering. He provoked a few screams as he continued his search.

He couldn't find her anywhere. He heard the door to the locker room open, and went to investigate after a few seconds more of searching.

Walking towards him was his second-in-command, Major Samantha Carter.

"I wondered what they were all shocked about and why they told me to wrap my towel around myself." She looked at him. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking."

"For what?"

"You."

"Why?"

"So I can do this." He looked into her startled blue eyes, took her face into his hands, and kissed her, full on the lips. To his surprise, she responded for a minute, but then pulled his hands off her face, pushing him gently away at the same time.

"We can't do this sir." She looked at her superior. "We'll be court martialled."

Jack looked at her, smiling for some reason.

"What do you mean we can't do this? Of course we can."

"But…"

"No buts Major, we won't get court martialled." Sam shook her head in bewilderment.

"Do you want to know why? 'Coz of this." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an official looking letter, looking like it was twenty years old due to the amount of times he had read it. He handed it to her and immediately began to read it.

When she got to the middle, her mouth dropped to the floor. She carried on reading until she had finished, and then stood there looking dazed.

Sam's best friend, the doctor Janet Frasier went up to her, asking if she was okay.

"Oh she's just had a shock, just as I had when General Hammond gave me the letter from the President." Jack put his hands on Sam's elbows and bent to whisper in her ear. "So how about it Sam, will you marry me?"

That brought her back to reality. She gave a very un-Sam-like scream and flung herself into his arms, hugging him. He hugged her back, spinning her round and round.

A bell sounded in the room, and the men began piling in for their locker-room time. They stopped in puzzlement.

"Why are you still here?" One of the men asked a nearby woman. She didn't answer, only continuing to look in the middle of the room. The man followed the direction of the woman's gaze.

"Holy cow!" This caught the attention of the other men. They all watched as Jack and Sam continued to kiss.

"What's going on, why are they kissing?"

Janet couldn't stand it any longer. She snatched the letter from Sam's tight grasp and read it.

She gasped. "The President gave his permission for them to marry as a reward for everything they've done!" She ran over to Sam and hugged her. They both grinned at her.

"We haven't had time to decide on a date yet…" Jack started.

"…but will you be my maid of honour?" Sam asked, carrying on. Janet beamed and agreed.

Just then, a loud sound started. Jack and Sam blushed with embarrassment, happiness and gratitude as they realised the sound was of people clapping. Not just from the locker room, but from all over the base.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Jack said with a cheeky grin. "I had the speaker system changed to two-way, just for this, so the whole base could hear us!" Sam blushed even more and slapped her fiancé playfully.

"That was for going behind my back and not telling me sooner, and this, is for proposing." She lifted her chin and kissed him, bending one leg up, much to the delight of everyone else who began to laugh and clap some more. There were also a few whistles, especially when Jack picked her up still in her towel, and still kissing her, headed in the direction of her quarters.

The End.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
